


Collaboration Proposal

by AramusCrafter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramusCrafter/pseuds/AramusCrafter
Summary: The problem with Civil War fics is that the author often demonizes one side or the other, even when they claim to be balanced.So what if we got a Team Iron Man guy and a Team Cap guy to collaborate,  each being in control of their side?





	Collaboration Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted a story anywhere. I signed up to the site specifically to make this proposal so please don't be a jerk to the new guy.

Alright, so I made a comment in some story about the problem with Civil War fics being that one side always ends up being jerks with their characters badly distorted. That what should happen at least once, was that two authors who disagree about who was right should collaborate on a story, each controlling the half of the team that they agreed with. After I posted that comment, I had the slightly unsettling feeling that I'd completely failed to put my money where my mouth was. So here I am with a shiny new AO3 account. 

To be clear, I am Team Iron Man all the way. What I propose is that an author who sympathized more with Team Cap contact me and we work together to produce a story where the two sides are brought together and have to try to work out their differences. 

Everything I am going to propose is open to discussion. I just feel that as the person making the proposal, I should provide a few suggestions as to where we would start.

I'd rather do it without a massive external threat such as Thanos forcing their hand. The premise I have in mind is that the Black Panther uses the political clout of an emerging Wakanda to convince the Accords Council to pardon the Avengers and unite them as one team. So this would mean that the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming and the Black Panther have occurred. I'd also use the Infinity War Prelude comic as a guide to what various Avengers did after the events of Civil War. 

Barton and Lang went home. Thor and Banner are in space. They or any other additions (Guardians, Defenders, Agents of Shield, etc) can be discussed. I feel like we have plenty of characters though.

I don't really have any romantic pairings in mind other than Vision and Wanda Maximoff, which is cannon, but I'm open to discussing that as well. 

For our purposes, I'd expect to control Tony, Rhodey, Vision and Peter. My collaborator would have control of Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda and Nat. We would discuss and compromise on any others. Of course I realize that T'Challa and Nat were originally Team Iron Man but I think we can agree that wasn't the case by the end of the movie. 

In the interest of full disclosure, I'll say that the place I am thinking of for Tony to start at is that he doesn't really want to reconcile. I think that Tony will feel that the best and simplest solution is to form two separate teams which would interact as professionally and as seldom as possible. 

Where Steve and his team start is entirely up to my partner. 

While we have to get into it some, I'd like to keep the Accords mostly in the background and keep this a character piece. I think we can just assume that through the efforts of T'Challa and Stark, the Accords have become like the UN Charter that the Avengers have in the comics; a healthy piece of oversight over a largely independent organization that has just enough power to "strongly encourage" reconciliation by reason of not wanting to grant another charter to a second team. 

I have few requirements for a potential partner. Mostly I just expect that we each acknowledge that while the characters may be flawed and have taken actions that we disagree with; both sides are meant to be heroes. Tony didn't kidnap or blackmail Peter. Steve didn't slaughter the cops in Budapest. Even Wanda, the character I like the least, is meant to be a good guy who is mostly suffering from writers who just don't seem to want to give her a redemption arc.

Anyone interested in joining me in this is welcome to contact me and we can go from there.


End file.
